


Nothing's Fair in Love or War

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it's in Ed's head he can't help it, nothing happens just a teenage crush, one veiled mention of something sexual, teenage pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Ed glanced up from the book he was reading, desperately trying not to make it look like he was looking. The small sound he would have called a snort from anyone else told him that at least Al had noticed. He shot his brother a glare before returning his gaze to the text in front of him.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nothing's Fair in Love or War

Ed glanced up from the book he was reading, desperately trying not to make it look like he was looking. The small sound he would have called a snort from anyone else told him that at least Al had noticed. He shot his brother a glare before returning his gaze to the text in front of him.

It wasn’t fair that the bastard was that good looking, that he had a solid presence and a smirk Ed traced the edges of with his own mouth in his dreams. Wasn’t fair that his hair looked soft, and his eyes took a dangerous glint when he slicked his hair back, and that he made the military uniform look anything other than ridiculous. Wasn’t fair that out of everyone in the world for Ed to have his first crush on it was _Roy freaking Mustang_.

“Fullmetal, don’t break anything.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe when you’re tall enough to see over the desk.”

_You could put me up on it,_ Ed thought.

He scrunched up his nose and hid behind his book. Why couldn’t it have been Hawkeye? Hawkeye would have hurt less.

_Because you want the smirk,_ a small voice said.

Ed resisted groaning out loud. It just wasn’t _fair_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you try to come after me for posting pedophilia here your ass better be squeaky clean. Just don't. I tagged it!!


End file.
